May the Tide Ever Change
by UntilTheMorningComes
Summary: "Ka-no Corrin...is that your decision?" A young man with silver locks asked sadly to a women bearing similar resemblance. She gave him a pained smile before nodding slowly. "Yes." "I see...it looks like you'll have to forgive me. But I'm not going to let you go that easily." "And I won't let you take her back either." A red head growled as she protected Corrin. "Bring it"


**Summary: Corrin hated to make people upset, especially when it involved people who were completely innocent of any crime. Yet here she was, making a decision that would break one family and keep another intact. She didn't want to make this decision…but it was inevitable. It couldn't get any worse.**

 **But it did.**

 **Now she must live with her decision while wondering if there was truly a way to fix everything. And if she could have a future where everyone is happy.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **God, I apologize for this It's a very sucky summary and I can't really find a way to come up with a better one without spoiling too much. I swear I shall fix this in the future. Anyways, I know shouldn't be writing another story but alas it has happened. I have recently bought Fire Emblem fates (I got conquest but it was killing me emotionally that I got Revelation a little more than half way through the game, so sue me) and now I have an urge to write out a story. Please tell me your thoughts and what not. Critics and reviews are welcomed. I'm also sorry if the characters are not in character and any grammar mistakes. (I was also stupid enough to write this out the week before finals so yeah. Don't be like me.) This story is also posted on AO3**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem: Fates only my character**

* * *

 _ **Dreamscape**_

" _Remember, you must always be ready to die if you fail your mission." A tall blurred figure rasped out to three kneeling children. Only the first—a red head—nodded vigorously while the second followed a little more hesitantly. The third—and the youngest—could only tilt their head in confusion before raising their hand. "What?" the tall blurred figured growled out nearly silencing the third child out of fear._

" _But if we die….wont that make you sad?" The third child whispered out softly._

" _Then that means I haven't trained you hard enough." The man growled out causing the third child to shrink back in fear. "And you would bring shame to our family name. So don't you dare disappoint me again; I heard about your results with training." The child flinched even further, already knowing what is coming their way. "And you should be ashamed, your older brother could already accomplish twice the training you're doing just a couple years ago! And_is not far behind!"_

" _I'm sorry Father." The child muttered, bowing their head. "I'll put more effort to training to make the family name proud."_

" _If you stop with your nonsense about having an aptitude for magic, I'm sure you'll do five times better. You're a ninja, not a diviner in training! Magic has no place in a ninja world." With that, the tall blurred figure turned around and slammed the door shut, causing only the youngest to flinch again before sighing heavily._

" _But….I'm actually good at it…."_

" _If you call spraying people with droplets of water progress, then I suppose you are better than most sages…if they were merely toddles." The oldest child scoffed at their youngest sibling. "Just focus on your training, you've already disgraced our family's name by practicing magic." With that, the oldest sibling left, leaving the two youngest in the room. The middle child opened their mouth to speak but the youngest beat them to it._

" _I know, I know. If I don't want to upset father even further I have to train harder…." They sighed as they slowly stood up from their place on the floor. "It's just….why can't we imply—implimi—use other skills along with the ones we are trained to use?" They asked their sibling who could only sigh._

" _It's tradition. You know how father is, better yet how our clan is. Our skills have been worthy for the royal family for years and I doubt they are willing to change it when we have showed results." The middle sibling answered causing the younger to sigh heavily._

" _But…..to tell us that if we face failure, we have to die ….or face shame….it makes me wonder if I was born into the right family…."_

" _Little—"_

" _Why can't our family be more caring of each other! Do we not love each other enough to care enough for the lives of others? Do we have to be cruel to each other?! Why!? Why am I different!?" The youngest child cried out before running out of the room, eager to get away from the cold and disapproving gazes of the older ninja as they most likely heard the child's outburst. "Why was I born into a cold and unforgiving family?" The child whispered to themselves as they ran to the one place they felt the safest and most importantly….loved._

* * *

" _Run! Keep on running!" The child yelled, looking back to make sure the silvered haired blurred figure it was pulling kept up. But not only was the blurred figure stumbling over their feet, but the child pulling the figure was also having trouble running. A quick look down showed a ceremonial outfit which explained the lack of freedom for their leg and instantly the child knew it would not be able to use their skills efficiently._

" _I—I can't!" The blurred figure cried as they finally collapsed to the ground, "I'm…I'm scared!"_

" _We will meet with the rest of the royal retainers soon! Nii-san and your brother will be there too!" The child cried as they tried to pick up the figure themselves after their failed attempt to coax the silver haired figure to continue running. However the ceremonial outfit also hindered their arms so they could not really carry the figure properly. "They'll help us, but I need you to keep running! Otherwise….." the child paused as the sound of a twig snapping caught their attention and immediately the child took out their shurikin and stood protectively in front of the shivering figure._

 _However, the child couldn't help but shiver uncontrollably as a dark feeling overwhelmed her, much like the feeling she felt when they first arrived in the city and then again when she witnessed death—no murder, there was nothing humane about it. The child wanted nothing more than to drop their weapon and cower much like the silver haired figure behind them, but….the figure behind them gave the child a purpose in life, gave them a place where they felt welcomed, and loved. The child could not—would not—leave the figure alone to face the evil just yards away from them. And the child knew that their ninja skills would not matter here, not when they could not move as freely when they wore their normal ninja outfit. They would have to use magic and hope that the surprise would give the figure a chance to escape._

" __….please….when there's an opening….run." The child pleaded as they put away their shurikin and placed a hand in a pouch where a medium was held to help the child channel their magic. "There's not much I can do, but I can distract them long enough for you to escape."_

" _But I don't want to leave you!" The silver haired figure cried, "I don't want you to get kill like—"_

" _My life is not important!" The child yelled, surprising not only themselves, but the figure as well. The child thinks this is what their father meant when they had to be ready to give up their life….it made sense in a cruel way—only in death would the child finally understand their father's devotion to the royal family—but that did not mean the child could forgive their father for such a brutal and unloving household they grew up in. No, the child would not give up their life for the clan, but rather for the figure behind them who gave them a purpose in life, a reason to live, and a real home to come too. A home where the silver haired figure's family also cared for the child as if one of their own….Where another silver haired figured similar to the one hiding behind the child also cared for them deeply…..yes….the child had to make sure the family would not be broken. That certainly was a reason worth dying for even if she was scared to find out exactly what was on the other side of life._

" _You and your family have given my life meaning, a reason to live in that cruel household! And while I do not wish to die…..I would rather give up my own life to make sure you can give happiness to others who are suffering as I am! You and your brother are the light in this world and that is worth protecting!" The child shouted as they waved their hand forward just as a volley of arrows launched at them. However, they never reached their mark as a wall of clear blue water halted their path before streams of water launched forward and pained cries filled the alley alerting the child she had hit her mark. However, there could be more and the child could not let their early victory distract them._

" _GO! What are you waiting for!" The child cried as they continued to use water to block arrows—and now fire—meant to kill them. "LEAVE!"_

" _I'm afraid that is no option." A cold and harsh voice echoed right next the ear of the child despite no one near them. The child couldn't help but look around themselves frantically before it landed on a large grey blurred figure with a haze of purple surrounding it just several feet before them and froze in fear. There was the evil presence they sensed, but how did it get so close without them realizing it?! "I have an agenda to keep and while keeping you alive wasn't originally the plan, your….display of magic certainly changed the plan. Consider yourself….lucky." The child did nothing as the grey figure stretched out their arm towards them and without saying a word, a blast of purple magic—or was it energy, the child had no clue—rushed towards them, easily breaking their water barrier and slammed painfully into them. The child could hear themselves screaming in pain as the magic rushed into their body and before it became too much for them, the young ninja could hear one last cry._

" _KYOKO!"_

* * *

" _Karen, you need to position your arm higher, and spread your legs a bit further apart. If the enemy dodges your first attack, then you must be prepared to move and your stance screams instability." An older male with brown hair tied into a neat ponytail, wearing traditional armored clothing expected of ninja, sighed as he inspected his student. "And you cannot always rely on your magic as a triumph card. If the enemy escapes, then news about your abilities would spread and your triumph card is lost." The young female child in question just a little about ten or so but her body was already forming muscles needed for the acrobatics ninja had to go through daily. She was wearing a similar outfit to her instructor, except it left her arms bare with the exception of her forearm guards that were metal—similar to what knights of Nohr wore. Her dull red hair had grown over the years, but she had chosen to keep it short and kept it back with a black headband that seemed almost out of place. And most notably, her right eye was covered by her slowly growing bangs parted in that direction._

" _I'm sorry Kotarou-sensei. It's just…..I feel like I've done this before, just a bit differently." The child, Karen, answered as she readjusted her position to fit the needs of her instructor. "Muscle memory think it's called."_

" _Well it is possible." The man, Korarou, answered as he stroked his chin where a small beard was growing. "King Garon did mention that when they found you, you were wearing traditional ninja clothing and had weapons similar to them as well. Your family before may have been from a ninja much like ours and you were trained in their ways."_

" _But there are only two known surviving clans in the land; Mokushu and Isgasato, and the ninjas from Isgasato are very protective of their members that rumor has it that they kill their comrade if they are too injured to even carry." Karen sighed heavily as she recited the knowledge given to her by her Lady Corrin, the second youngest princess of Nohr that she was in charge of protecting. She had learned about it in her studies and immediately shared it with her. "Obviously I'm not from Mokushu since my fighting style is already different, not to mention our accents and skin coloring. The only other place that housed ninja was Kohga, but the country mysteriously vanished years ago and there have been no survivors sited. I doubt I came from there….so the only place that I can think of coming from…. Lets just say, I'm grateful that King Garon saved me and chose me to protect his daughter when my possible blood family did not even want me…" Karen muttered as she lowered her arms and kneeled on the floor._

" _Blood ties do not mean anything." Kotarou began as he carefully kneeled to the young ninja and gave her shoulder a pat. "It's the bonds you create with people that determines where you put your loyalties and love. Look at my country. While we have families and clans in my country, we also house orphans and outcasts and still care for them as our own. Hell, I see you as a daughter of sorts!" The older ninja laughed as he ruffled her hair which earned him a laugh. "So do not dwell on the people who gave you life but neglected you. Rather, focus on the people who give you a reason to live and inspire you to go to great lengths to protect them."_

" _Right….thank you Kotarou sensei!" Karen smiled brightly, "I promise, I'll become the best ninja that Mokushu has ever produced that King Garon will HAVE to hire more of you and help out your country even more!" She smiled as the older man laughed wholeheartedly._

" _That's an impressive goal, and I'm sure you'll do fine with the training regimen I have planned for you. Unfortunately it'll take about three years to finish."_

" _Three years?!" Karen cried in shock before her face narrowed in determination. "I'll finish it in two! No! One year! I'll be done with your regimen in one year, show King Garon the results and your country will prosper even more!" She laughed._

" _Thank you, Karen that means a lot to me."_

" _Of course! You said it yourself! Blood ties don't matter! Only the people who give you a reason to live! You're helping me to get stronger to protect Princess Corrin and I'm grateful for that! So I have to do something to repay your kindness."_

" _Having your loyalty to our clan is rewarding enough." He smiled before pointing to a painted target. "Now, why don't you show me what you already know and we'll work from there?"_

" _Yes, sensei!" She smiled as she gathered her shurikin to show her teacher that she was not a failure. However, she failed to notice the sinister smile he gave her as he repeated his words to himself. "Your loyalty to me will be the downfall of King Garon so please, continue to repay my kindness. After all, a ninja with magic is certainly a powerful triumph card any country can have."_

" _Thankfully the Hoshidians were foolish enough not to realize its potential. Their loss and my gain."_

* * *

" _Lady Corrin, I believe a happy birthday is in order?" Karen smiled as the face of her dear time friend and her sole reason to live—although the people Karen kept close to her heart was slowly growing—lit up in happiness before arms wrapped around her neck and Karen found herself with a face full of soft and curly silver hair._

" _Karen! Your back! A year and a half early!"_

" _Of course, I did write to you that I would finish early for you." The red head smiled as she returned the hug, "And it also helped that Lord Xander provided us horses for a fast travel back home when he and his retainers came to retrieve me." She chuckled as she pulled back._

" _Thank you Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elsie!" Corrin smiled brightly as she looked behind her to see the rest of the Nohrian siblings smiling fondly at her. "This is the best birthday present ever!"_

" _But I have something for you too!" The youngest princess pouted which earned a laugh from Corrin._

" _And I will love it as just as much as I love having my best friend back at the fortress." Lady Corrin smiled as she went to hug the tiny princess in comfort. "Let's get this party started then! I only turn thirteen once!"_

" _You're nearly of age and yet you still act like a child." Leo sighed before a gloved hand ruffled his hair. "What are you doing Camilia!"_

" _You're so adorable when you try to act like an adult when you're just as young as our adorable Karen here." She cooed, not the least bit fazed as Leo finally broke from her grasp._

" _Camila!"_

" _Come on! The food's gonna get cold if we don't hurry up and eat it!" Corrin complained as she grabbed Elise's and Camilla's hand and dragged them forward. "Bring Xander and Leo, Karen! I bet you have loads of stories to tell!"_

" _That I do…" Karen chuckled nervously as Corrin's attention thankfully was taken away by Elise and gave her time to put up a happy face. However, it did not go unnoticed by the brothers._

" _Karen….is something bothering you?" Xander asked as the three princesses disappeared from the corridor, giving them a chance to speak freely, which Karen was thankful for. The red head bit her lip for several seconds before finally answering the oldest prince._

" _The guilt that comes with killing a person…..it's….it's normal right?" she whispered earning a nod from the eldest Nohr prince._

" _Yes, and while I would like to say that it gets easier over time….it doesn't." He sighed heavily, "But I suppose that is a comforting thought because that merely means you still care for human lives." Karen could only look away in shame which Leo noticed immediately especially when tears began forming around her eyes._

" _H-hey. Why are you crying? Xander just told you it was fine!" The Youngest prince stuttered, looking to his brother for advice but he was just as confused as he was. They certainly didn't look like tears of relief but rather….remorse? Guilt?_

" _Karen…."_

" _In order to finish my training, I had to kill several people to prove my skill and loyalty to both King Garon and the dynamo Kotarou. I knew it was inevitable since it will be my duty as Lady Corrin's retainer, and for the first couple people I killed….I did felt remorse.…..but the last man I killed….." Karen let out a strangled sob before she whispered the final words to the brothers, her eyes growing wide. "When the life left his eyes… I never felt so satisfied that I killed someone…."_

" _You probably felt relieved—"_

" _That wasn't it!" Karen cried as she interrupted Xander, her tears coming out more freely. "Never have I f felt such….relief….from killing a person that it almost felt….addicting. Lord Xander….Lord Leo…." As she looked up, she couldn't help but let out a small gasp as she saw the frightened look both of them gave her and that made her feel even worse. Did that mean she was a monster? Did killing a person and feeling satisfaction when his blood spilled on the ground mean she was slowing becoming a cold hearted killer? She didn't want to taint Lady Corrin with her darkness if she could help it. She was the light in this dark and gloomy kingdom along with Elise. She didn't want to drag either of them down to the level she was. She had to know… "Am I…..am I turning into a cold hearted killer?"_

" _No…." Xander answered several seconds of silence before doing something rather unthinkable of himself. He gave the red head retainer a one arm hug, surprising the two other occupants in the corridor. "You are not a cold hearted killer nor will I think you'll ever become one. I think….that perhaps you may have remembered that man from your life before father found you….and you may have unconsciously remembered him."_

" _But…."_

" _That would make more sense." Leo sighed as he ran a gloved hand through his hair, "After all, whenever you and Corrin speak about your missing memories, Corrin is more….understanding and while she wishes to remember, she has no problem if she never can. Whereas you—"_

" _You make it sound like you never want to remember such details." Xander finished. "So, is it safe to assume that you have an idea where you came from?" Karen nodded slowly._

" _I know I'm a ninja….and there are only two known clans that harbor ninja….and since no one in Mokushu knew me or had any information about my existence, then that must mean I came from….and that place is infamous for it's strict traditions and executions of traitors and making sure their clan secrets never are exposed…..If I was left to die…." Karen muttered as she clenched her fist in anger, "Then that means…I wasn't wanted….I was unnecessary to them…"_

" _Did you know the man was—"_

" _No….I was never told any information about my targets…." Karen interrupted Leo before sighing heavily. "But….perhaps you are right Lord Xander….maybe that man was someone from my past….but….does that give me a right to feel—"_

" _Satisfaction? With the resentment you feel towards the people who could be your blood family, it's understandable." He answered. "It's a natural human response and there's nothing wrong with that. Besides." He gave her a small smile and surprisingly ruffled her hair in affection. "We already established that you are a kind hearted person. And I doubt you will ever fall down the path of darkness….especially when you have Corrin to keep you in line." He chuckled as he mentioned his sibling._

" _Lady Corrin….she'll bring the light to our kingdom right Lord Xander?" Karen asked earning a small nod from the eldest prince._

" _Yes….i feel she will be the one, with you at her side."_

* * *

Normally this is how her dreams would begin and end. She would be in an unfamiliar place where she couldn't tell if it was her past that she was remembering or parts she was making up since nothing was clear. Then her dreams would clear up when she got to the part of her childhood that she remembered. From there she would relive certain aspects of her life and sometimes it ended in reassurance—like how she wasn't a cold blooded killer—or she would end her dreams just as she killed someone.

However, Karen didn't understand why her dreams suddenly changed into a different scenery that she had both never seen before but looked familiar at the same time. At first she stood in the field of green by herself before figures began materializing out of the blue. They were foot soilders, Karen realized as she could easily distinguished two different color patterns between the two…armies? As she looked around further, she realized that the soldiers standing opposite of her were wearing Nohrian armor and looked prepared for battle. Behind her were a different set of soldiers that she at first had no clue belonged to before it dawned upon her. The only nation powerful enough to stand against the might of the Nohrian army would be Hoshido….But why was she standing against her homeland? Against the people that had raised and cared for her?

" _Hey! Are you sure that you can—" Karen snapped her head back at the voice and glared at him. Despite his blurry figure, she instantly knew it was something she knew. She didn't know how, but she could trust the man behind her. That is if he stopped babying her._

" _I'm fine-!" She knew she said the figure's name, but for some reason her mind was blocking herself from hearing it aloud. How would she even know the name? It was just a dream….right? "Lady Corrin is out fighting and as her retainer, I cannot let her go by herself. She needs me."_

" _Like hell you're going out there in your condition!" The figure growled out as he pulled her back as she tried to take a couple steps forward. Why did her legs feel like lead and hurt like hell when she was walking? "-barely healed you up before we left! Let her finish the job!"_

" _I'm perfectly—MOVE!" She cried as she unsheathed her dagger—a present from Jakob—and pushed the blurry figure out of the way just as a Nohrian solder jumped out of the bushes and nearly impaled her. Ignoring the pain the best she could, she ran towards the soldier—why was she fighting a Nohrian again—and slashed at him. However, it wasn't fatal blow and the attacker immediately swung his sword towards her and if it wasn't for her arm guards, she would be missing both her forearms._

" _DIE!" The soldier snarled out before a green blurred figure appeared behind him and pulled him off—slicing his neck in the process. Breathing heavily, Karen could barely make out the worried cry coming from Lady Corrin before an arm—wrapped in Hoshidan shinobi garb—carefully wrapped around her back and helped her stand up straight._

" _I'm a bit surprised you could even move that fast in your condition sister. However, it was reckless and you nearly gave me and Nii-san a heart attack."_

 _Brother? And why did she feel indifference towards the mentioned older brother?_

" _Really? For the pass month it seemed like he wanted nothing to do with the traitor…." Karen grumbled, ignoring the sighs coming from both male figures before Lady Corrin finally caught up to them. However, instead of the calm and collected look she knew her princess to always hold, her face now showed fear._

" _Karen! We have—"_

" _Trouble." A new blurred red head figure called out as she rode in on a pure white Pegasus." The river that divided our land just dried up. Looks like Nohr brought out their heavy hitters."_

 _In other words the royal family is here. Karen thought as she understood Lady Corrin's fear. But why would she be fearful? They were being rescused….right? Somehow it felt more complicated than that._

" _That's fine by me." The first blurred figure smirked as he gripped his bow even tighter. "I always wanted to use Nohrians as target practice."_

" _Don't get too cocky." A new silver haired male with ruby eyes laughed as he joined their growing group. However, his uncanny resemblance to her Princess frightened her a bit. Who was he and why could she easily see his face but not the others? "We don't want you missing and make us fix your mistake."_

" _One time. One time I missed. Will you ever let it go brother?" The blurred figure hissed while the Lady Corrin look alike merely laughed as he unsheathed his sword—a katana if she knew her weapons—and glared angrily at her Nohrian family._

" _No…but I have a feeling you won't today….not when it's our sister's life at stake."_

 _Wait….who's sister?_

" _Hmph….right you are….and don't forget about—"_

" _Corrin, Karen!" Xander's voice boomed over the field as he finally spotted the princess. "Thank heavens we found the both of you! Quick Karen, dispatch the enemy around you, and we'll create an opening for the both of you!" He bellowed just as the rest of the Nohrian siblings arrived. "Your family has come to take you home where you belong."_

" _Quiet Nohrian filth!" A new voice boomed out, Karen could barely make out a red and white blur standing in front of Xander with his own weapon pointing out at him. "Corrin is my sister and a princess of Hoshido! And Karen is part of our royal shinobi guard, our extended family! As if I would let you take them away again!"_

 _Wait what? Karen thought as the arm still wrapped around her tightened. Corrin is part of the Hoshidian royal family? I'm part of their royal shinobi guard? What was going on?!_

" _On the Contrary, Corrin is MY sister and a princess of Nohr and Karen is part of our royal guard, our family." Xander growled out just as Camila made her appearance known._

" _Corrin! Karen! I was so worried about the two of you." She cooed, "Don't wander from us ever again."_

" _You certainly have the devil's luck, both of you." Leo chuckled as his gloved hands hovered over his Brynhildyr, glowing as he charged up for a spell before another figure, clad in pink and black, ran passed him before stopping at the edge of the river smiling brightly._

" _Yay! We got our sister back and Karen!" Elise smiled bright as she hugged her staff closer to her. "I knew the two of you would make it back to us!" However, Karen could see her eyes widen in horror as she saw the condition she was in. But thankfully before she could mention it to her siblings, the red head figure next to them growled out._

" _Nohrian scum! First you kidnap them and you still lie to them!? Corrin is my sister, not yours! And Karen may not be our family by blood, but we still consider her as a sister as we do with all of our retainers!" She growled out as the green blurred figure grunted in agreement and pulled her closer to him. Yet….Karen couldn't really feel anything for them with the exception of the Lady Corrin look alike—although that may have to do with the uncanny resemblance—the first male blur and the green blur holding her. Why were they defending her?_

" _I believe you're mistaken, "Camilia growled as she gripped her giant steel axe tighter, "Corrin is my sweet little sister and Karen is our adorable royal guard that we love dearly. You may not have either of them!"_

 _Sometimes I forget just how terrifying Camilia can be. Karen thought as she gulped at the bloodthirsty aura surrounding the dragon rider. A quick glance over her shoulder, she could see Corrin looking at both parties with a pain looked before her male twin pushed her behind him and stood defensively with his Katana. Surprisingly it was glowing a bright golden color and something told the retainer that it was a weapon similar in power to Xander's Siegfried._

" _Don't be fooled by their words, sister. You belong with your true family in Hoshido!" He growled out, "As if I'll let my twin get kidnapped before me again!"_

 _Wait, TWIN!? Well….that would explain the resemblance, but why did Corrin not know about him? Shouldn't twins have a special connection to each other?_

" _And I will not fall short when it comes to defending my sister as well." The green haired blur muttered just as another red blur suddenly appeared right next to her. However, unlike the other red blurs, this one seemed more concerned with her well being rather than of Corrin's. But Corrin felt nothing but….hatred? No….more like annoyance with this new figure. She would rather be facing Xander's sword than to deal with this individual. Which was strange, since it sounded like the green and red blur were brothers and that would make her, the red blur's sister. So why…..why didn't she feel any family connection to him?_

" _Couldn't have said it better myself." The red head blur rasped out as he placed a gloved hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off. "We should get her medical attention first. Her legs must be aching."_

 _Wait! No! I have to stay with Lady Corrin! Karen thought as she struggled against their hold as they dragged her further away from the field. She could barely hear Xander bellow out his next sentence just as Elise cried out for her, most likely alerting the other Nohrian siblings and Lady Corrin. However, she could clearly remember the frightening words both leaders shouted out to the princess just as she turned around to face her before having to face her brothers and Karen knew…..she knew that no matter what the princess would decide her heart would break, and she wasn't sure if she could do anything to stop that._

" _Come home to Hoshido!"_

" _No! Nohr is your home!"_

* * *

Blinking herself awake, Karen tried to recall the final part of her dream she just had only for it to slip away from her memory. That wasn't surprising though; there were times she could clearly remember her dreams and sadly nightmares as well, but there were other times where she woke up with no recollection at all. However, even though she could not remember the details of her dream, she could easily remember the feeling of dread, happiness, and heartbreak. Something she certainly didn't want to relive in the real world….yet….it would be a welcomed change to the guilt that always followed her and sometimes overwhelmed her on quiet days when she had nothing to do but think. Think about her past actions and how—

 _Yeah…..let's keep my mind busy before I start falling down that dark path._ Karen thought to herself as she shook her head to try and drown out the whispering voices that once belonged to her targets.

"Getting a head start on my chores would certainly help." She sighed as she moved from underneath her covers—shivering at the cold air swirling in her quarters—before grabbing her clothes and headed to the bathroom to change. "After all, there's no way I can go back to sleep after that." And talking to herself certainly helped keep the voices at bay for a bit.

It only took her a couple minutes to shed her sleeping garment and into her normal fighting/casual clothes. While it certainly didn't look like it protected her much—it left her thighs and shoulders exposed—her arm guards and shin armor certainly made up for it since they held up against Xander's Sword several times—it was an experiment, don't ask. As she finished putting on her signature blue scarf, she looked into the mirror where a purple eyed, and medium wild length red hair woman stared back at her. It only took her a couple seconds to put her hair into the signature style she wore for the past couple years. She made sure that her bangs covered her right eye as she pulled the rest of her back into a pony tail where the uneven length of hair made spikes at the end of her green silk hair tie. And to finish off the look, she took a black headband and placed it just where her bangs began to ensure it would stay put. She didn't want anyone outside the fortress to know just how hideous she looked with that scar running down her eye.

"I should see if Jakob can help me make some tea…." Karen muttered as she exited her restroom and immediately made a beeline to the kitchens. The faster she got to company, the faster she could lose the voices before they became too loud for her to ignore. "I'm still lacking the sweet taste his teas usually have…."

"Karen~!" A high pitch squeal caught the unsuspecting retainer off guard just as a small blonde crashed into her, nearly sending her off balance. "I was just on my way to see you!"

"Wait, Lady Elise?" Karen managed to cry out in surprise as she finally returned the hug coming from the youngest royal family. "What are you doing here at the castle so early in the morning?"

 _And thank you for finding me_ Karen thought to herself as the voices finally faded away, leaving her thoughts intact for another day. _Your innocence….no wonder everyone wants you to stay out of the war….it's something rare in this kingdom…_ The red head smiled as Elise giggled happily.

"We came to see Corrin and you silly!" She smiled brightly as she looked up to the red head, not knowing just how touched she was to hear those words. "We hardly get to see you outside the fortress. Father has both of you bound here for too long!" It took all of Karen's training just to fight off the blank look she usually place on herself whenever she remembers her training days. While she was glad that she did get to see the outside world for once…it may have been at a higher cost than she had originally thought it would be.

"Well, I was out of the fortress a couple years ago for training." Karen smiled tightly as she pulled the young princess away from her. "So you can't say that I was stuck here like Lady Corrin has been."

"Well, we didn't get to see you at all during those two years! So it was just as bad!" She huffed as Karen chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry, but it was King Garon's orders."

 _Orders that I wished I disobeyed, but Lady Corrin….I had to for Lady Corrin._ Karen thought as she struggled to keep up her happy facade. It was getting difficult, but she would do it since she did not want to bring a frown onto the youngest princess's face.

"And I couldn't possibly ignore them. Besides, those years of training certainly made me stronger!" Maybe if she focused more on the positive side, it would be easier! "I've improved a lot that I no longer have to use my magic as a triumph card. I can save that for the harder and tougher enemies." She laughed nervously as the blonde princess gave her a pout.

"But I love it when you use your magic! It's so pretty! Especially when you use it to sing and dance for us!" While Karen certainly didn't see that coming, it was still embarrassing to hear praise for an ability she once thought made her a freak, that she couldn't help but blush.

If there was anything besides her eye that she was embarrassed to show anyone, it was her singing and dancing talent. She of course didn't dance a lot so she knew she wasn't as graceful for skillful as royal dancers were, but there were days where she couldn't help by feel like dancing and singing. Usually those were the days when she remembered a womanly figure—possibly her mother—singing a tune to her and while she didn't remember—or even understand—the lyrics, with the help of Lady Corrin and surprisingly the rest of the Royal siblings, they created their own version of the song. And that was how she was eventually strung into performing for the Nohrian Siblings and the rest of the retainers in the Fortress whenever they visited.

Not that she minded. The songs she eventually created later on for the Royals certainly helped release any turmoil she had inside her when training could not and it was usually praised by the Princes and Princess of Nohr. It was a win win situation since it also helped fine tune her control over water when she used her magic to enhance her performances. And if she had any trouble, she could always ask Lord Leo for advice.

"That's very high praise my lady, but I'm sure you have seen better dancers and singers out there." She blushed as she lowered her head before a masculine chuckle made her look up.

"Accept the praise from Elise or she'll put up a fit and the only way for you to calm her to sing and dance." Karen couldn't help but smile softly as she saw a dirty blond male with black and gold armor smirking at her. Her heart sped up just a bit faster when he finally reached the two of them, but Karen was confident enough to make sure that it wasn't showing on her cheeks. After all, he would misinterpret it. She only had admiration for him; he was the one who tutored her in her magic—along with his eccentric retainer Odin—and always was eager, even if he didn't outwardly show it, to teach her something new. She would not be at her level without his guidance. While she would be pleased to announce that she would do anything for Lady Corrin and the other retainers in the Fortress, Lord Leo would certainly be next in line along with the other Nohrian siblings.

"Lord Leo. It's good to see you. On your way to see Lady Corrin?" Karen asked as Elise took the opportunity to grab her arm and pout even more. She was probably not pleased at being ignored.

"Yes, she was surprised as to why you weren't out of bed before her and asked me to look for you. It seemed Elise beat me to it though." He chuckled as Karen blushed bright red. She hadn't even noticed that it was later than usual! But that would explain the lack of bodies in the servant quarters when she woke up.

"You know it!" The youngest princess smiled brightly.

"Elise, why don't you look for Camilla? She said she would be right behind us, but I fear she may have gotten distracted by the sweets left in the kitchens." Leo sighed. "And you're the only one who can actually get her to part with the treats with the least amount of damage."

"Hmp! You just want Karen all to yourself!" Elise pouted as she hugged the Retainer tighter and ignored her brother's blush and thankfully missing her own as well."So you can show off your magic to her and get her to fall in love with you!"

 _Sometimes, it's scary just how dangerous Lady Elise's imagination can go._ Karen thought as she fought the blush off her cheeks. _I know Lord Leo doesn't look at me like that, but rather as a pupil who uses the same art of magic._

"That's certainly not the reason why!" He spouted out, "Now, go and get Camilla! We'll meet you up at the sparring grounds when you find her."

"No fair! I'm going to tell Camilla about your crush so she can tease you in front of big brother and big sister!" Lady Elise pouted before she reluctantly let go of the red head's arm and stomped off to the kitchens. Not before sticking her tongue out playfully at Leo.

"Lady Elise sure does love teasing you Lord Leo." Karen chuckled nervously as the Royal Mage finally regained his normal color. "I'm sure she means well." She amended as Leo turned his glare onto her.

"Of course she does. But that doesn't mean she doesn't like to put me under the horse so to speak." Leo replied before touching up his cloak. Immediately, Karen noticed that the collar was inside out but before she could mention that detail to him, he raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, are you coming or not? Corrin did ask me to find you and I intend not to waste a minute longer to get to the sparing grounds."

"Ah of course Lord Leo." Karen apologized as she quickly gave the prince a bow. "I um…assume you know the way?"

"Of course, I've been here plenty of times. Do keep up Karen." He sighed as he began walking up the stairs. Without wasting another step, Karen quickly followed the mage and kept wondering how to bring up the topic of his misplaced collar. If she did not mention it soon, she would get an earful from him. However, Leo once again interrupted her before she could get another word out.

"So, any reason as to why you made Corrin worry for waking up late?" Lord Leo asked as slowed down just a bit to walk side by side with Karen. "Usually you're so punctual much like that butler, Jakob."

"A habit that when I accidently break, sends everyone into a frenzy." Karen chuckled as she rolled her eyes, thankful that Lord Leo chose not to comment on it. "It wasn't anything big honestly…..just a dream." She finished lamely just as they reached the door to the training ground.

 _A dream that went on longer than usual….and haunting voices from my past._

"A dream you say? What was it about?" He asked just as Karen reach to open the door.

"Nothing I can really remember much Lord Leo." Karen truthfully muttered as she had a thoughtful look on her face. "Only that I felt….dread, happiness, and heartbreak all at once."

"Well…..that certainly would make anyone wake up late I suppose." Leo sighed as Karen finally opened the door to the training ground. "Just—"

"I will not let this happen again Lord Leo." Karen chuckled nervously as the battle cries of the Nohrian nobles echoed in the dusk colored sky. "And I will make sure that the feelings I had in those dreams will not affect my duties to Lady Corrin." Leo opened his mouth to say more, but a loud pained cry took both of their attention away just to see Corrin fall back several feet from Lord Xander and his horse.

Karen held back a wince as she saw the state of her Lady as she struggled to stand up. Even though she had long silver hair, Karen was always amazed how her Lady could keep it out of her sights and from hindering her movement. Whenever Karen tried to let her hair down; it would always stick to her face or block her already limited view, hence the hair tie and headband to keep it in place. Although she wished that one day she could have it long and flowing just like her Lady. And her black and silver armor, while nearly skin tight, it provided excellent protection to the princess while also being stylish enough for a member of the royal household. Although, with her feet bare, one could question her status since she preferred the comfort of nature on her feet rather than shoes.

"You swing timidly, without resolve! You must come at me with the intent to kill" A young man wearing black and gold armor and a purple cloak bellowed as he looked down on the second youngest princess of Nohr. And despite having a bit longer hair than normal, his semi curly blond hair was held in place with the customary Nohrian black metallic crown. However, he frowned at the condition his sibling was in as she panted to catch her breath. "Hmm….that wound needs attention. Let's see to it."

"Prince Xander is certainly pushing Lady Corrin harder than usual." Karen commented as she and Leo stayed off to the side to watch the siblings interact with each other. "And once again, I am baffled as to how Xander manages to bring his horse up here. I'm sure Lady Camilla's Wyvern doesn't pick it up and land it here."

"I'm just as baffled as you are. Xander refuses to tell me how he does it as well." Leo sighed just as the roof shook and a small pocket of magic appeared at the center of the roof.

"Woah there was a dragon vein there!?" Corrin cried out in surprise as she looked behind her causing Xander to chuckle.

"Yes you should have sense it as well. The blood of dragons runs through your veins as it does in all royals. You must learn to harness the dragonic power where ever you sense it." Xander explained as he pointed his sword at his sibling. "Heal your wounds and come at me again."

"It still amazes me much power the dragon blood in your veins allows you to do." Karen gasped in amazement. "I mean, a healing square in the middle of the roof?" She turned to Leo with a raised eyebrow. "Is it true that you can dry up a river with a dragon vein?"

"I will not confirm or deny." Leo grumbled out as Karen chuckled before she turned her attention back to the spar now that the Princess healed her wounds. Xander didn't let up as Corrin charged at him once more, shouting another battle cry as their swords clashed once more. Karen couldn't help but marvel at the speed and strength both royal siblings exhibited as they exchanged blows. Even though Corrin was much more thinner and tinier than her brother, she stood her ground against her brother. However, Karen figured that the eldest prince was not going all out. If he was, his sword Siegfried, would be glowing that dangerous purple and red hue and could—would—cut any limb off.

 _One day, I hope to achieve such power to protect Lady Corrin and make the Royal family proud to have taken me in as a royal retainer. I cannot let their kindness go in vain._ Karen thought as she remember how every single one of them defended her from the maids' wrath when she had accidently soaked the freshly dried clothes when she practiced her magic for the first time. Of course, the maids could not threaten to let her go as they did with Jakob, but knowing that the royal family saw potential in her when all she could do was cause trouble in her early years did wonders on her. It certainly wasn't as life changing or heartwarming as other stories, but to her….it meant everything. Especially when Leo decided to be her tutor to control her magic, something that Corrin was especially pleased about. Something about how her family was getting closer to her friends?

"Well done, you're getting stronger every day." Xander complimented his sister after going for nearly fifteen minutes. While both looked a little worn out, Corrin was the only one—once again—panting heavily.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without your um tough love." She chuckled nervously as she sheathed her sword before running her hand through her silver locks. Xander merely chuckled at her as he too sheathed his own sword and dismounted his horse.

"I disagree, you have a natural talent. Someday you could be the greatest warrior in all of Nohr." He smiled softly as Corrin blushed at his praise causing Karen to chuckle.

 _Oh Lady Corrin, you still cannot handle praise from your brother._

"Now you're just teasing me." She mumbled as she looked away.

"You know me. I never joke about serious matters."

"That's certainly true…" Leo muttered earning a small smile from the red head.

"I mean what I say. You may be the one to bring the light to the darkness in our kingdom" Xander continued before the second prince decided to make his presence known.

"Typical. You do know that the true strength is more than simple swordplay, right?" Leo scoffed as he walked towards the duo, not before nudging the red head to follow him. Karen couldn't help but swell up in happiness as Corrin finally noticed her and gave her a bright smile and a wave.

 _A smile that I will do everything I can to protect it…..Xander is right….Lady Corrin will be the one to bring light to this dark and cold kingdom._

"Leo! Karen! It's good to see you two!" Corrin smiled as she quickly gave a hug to Karen—something the retainer had to get used to early on as she and Elise were the only ones to do so—before giving one to her brother. "And Leo, you know he didn't mean—"

"Calm yourself, little Brother. You really are competitive to a fault. As I've always said, you're a talented mage with formidable magical abilities." Xander laughed just as Corrin nodded vigorously.

"He's right! After all, you helped Karen become such a powerful warrior who is not only talented with her dagger, but also with her magical abilities." Corrin smiled as she clasped her hands together. "Even though I'm sure Karen would have gotten a hang of her magic sooner or later, I'm sure she wouldn't be as powerful as she is now without your help."

"You praise my abilities too much, Lady Corrin." Karen muttered as she bowed. "It was only due to Lord Leo's and his retainer, Odin, tutorings that I have become who I am today."

"While that may be true," Leo began as he adjusted his collar—reminding Karen of her failure to mention it to the Lord, "You had natural talent so it wasn't that horrible tutoring you."

"Say what you want Leo, it's only because you're such a good mage and teacher that Karen is where she is now." Corrin laughed, ignoring the blush on her brother's cheeks.

"Hmm. Well just remember that pointy metal sticks are not the only path to power." Leo muttered as he quickly changed the subject. However, Karen knew Leo would pay the price for changing the topic as she saw her Lady give her younger brother a mischievous smile. Ah….she knew she should have spoken up about Lord Leo's collar sooner.

"Oh that reminds me of something l have been meaning to tell you, Leo." Corrin smiled brightly as well as her older brother as he immediately caught on to his little sister's motive.

"Something important enough to derail this conversation." Leo scoffed. Karen hoped that her slow movements to get away from the prince weren't noticed by him just yet.

"Well, your collar is inside out." For a couple of seconds, no one on the roof spoke as Leo chuckled softly—probably not believing her—before he decided to look down and blushed a furious red that could rival the Hodishian's national color.

"What!?" He cried as he hurriedly unclipped his collar and quickly turned it around.

"It would appear someone got dressed while still half-asleep." Xander chuckled along with Corrin as they watched Leo take more time than usual to reclip it back to his armor. And while Karen would like to agree with them, she didn't want to remind Leo of her presence and her lack of warning.

"Ugh why didn't you say something earlier? Wait a minute!"

 _Too late_ Karen thought as she looked away just as Leo turned his flustered glare at her.

"You! You saw my collar was inside out before we made it here! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I tried to mention, but you had wanted to speak to me and I couldn't interrupt a lord….? Karen muttered, blushing as she hear Corrin and Xander burst out in laughter—Xander was not as loud as Corrin as it was expected but still surprising.

"Hahaha, sorry Leo. But that sort of thing is what makes you so very lovable." Corrin smiled, "Besides, you can't put the blame on Karen. She did try to warn you, but you must have been talking your mouth to her as always that she couldn't get a word in."

"I do not!" Leo argued causing the two older siblings to chuckle at their brother's behavior once more. "Why do I even bother?" Leo sighed heavily but Karen saw a hint of a smile so she knew he wasn't that offended by their comment. Just then the door to the training grounds opened once more and the two missing princess of Nohr finally made their presence known.

"Are you all right? Did you get hurt at all during practice?" Camilla, the second eldest sibling asked as she walked towards Corrin with her arms wide open. Karen sighed to herself as she fought the blush off her face as she saw Camilla's more….endowed parts of her bouncing almost freely as she strutted to the middle child. How Camilla fought with such parts unprotected—because a well aimed arrow could pierce her breasts no matter how firm they were god damn it—also baffled Karen. And made her look at her own—nope, she was not going there. She was perfectly fine. She did not need huge breasts to fight enemies. That would only slow her down. "If you did, let me know right away so I can take extra-special care of you."

"I'm perfectly fine Camilla. As always thanks for your concern." Corrin smiled as nodded to her sister before Elise interrupted. No doubt jealous that her eldest sister was hogging all of Corrin's attention at the moment.

"I was worried about you too!" Elise cried before smiling brightly as Corrin gave her head a small pat.

"I know Elise. You wouldn't visit me all the time if you didn't care so much right?"

"Do you like it when I visit?" Elise asked softly, looking up from her eyelashes so much like a young child that Karen had to remind herself that Elise was nearly of age. Puberty has yet to catch up to her and Elise made sure to take advantage of that.

"Of course! I'm not allowed to leave this fortress. And while I do have Karen's company, I do also look forward to your visits!" Corrin smiled softly as Elise laughed happily at her answer.

"Yaay! I'm glad to hear that. Spending time with my sister makes me soo happy! I love you so much! I love you more than anything in the whole wide world" Elise laughed before she turned her attention to the red head. "And I also love spending time with you too Karen! You always make the best water animals and put on such a great show for us whenever we leave."

"Once again, I'm grateful for your praise Lady Elise. Although I think you may be putting me on such a high pedestal when I'm not even close to such talent." Karen muttered, blushing at the praise before an elbow connected with her side.

"Remember what I said earlier Karen?" Leo sighed as he turned his face away. "Just take the praise or Elise will put up a fit."

"But then she'll have to perform for us which is always such a wonderful show." Camila smiled softly as she turned to the red head, "And I think we are all long overdue for one."

"But…um I…it takes a couple days of preparations and you just got here." Karen stuttered as the entire royal family turned their attention on her, "I….I want to give you all a wonderful performance! I-I cannot p-possibly do a s-show now! I can have one ready when you leave however!" Karen quickly amended as she bowed at the royal family. However, a chuckle from Xander caused her to look up in confusion.

"While, we know that it takes a couple days for you to prepare and we are always willing to wait." Elise promptly ignored the raised eyebrow her eldest brother sent her, "We must unfortunately leave this fortress without a show this time."

"Wait…what do you mean?" Corrin asked, her eyebrows scrunched up in worry. "You just got here though…."

"Let me tell her Xander!" Camilla smiled as she pushed her way forward to her younger sister. However, she did not wait for her brother to allow her to tell the news so to speak.

 _What would the royal family want to tell Corrin?_ Karen thought as she bit her lip on concentration. _A new retainer? No, there's enough with the four of us here, five if you include Gunter's monthly visits…..then…..an order from King Garon?_

"We have wonderful news Corrin! Father asked us to take you back to the capital!" Camilla giggled as she clasped her gloved hands together, clearly enjoying the surprise gasp from Corrin and a half concealed choke from Karen.

"What?! Really?"

 _Well….that wasn't what I had expected….but….it…..the order had to come sooner or later._ Karen thought as she quickly recovered and made sure not to look at the siblings—Lord Leo and Lord Xander—as they were the closest to see her embarrassing outburst. _I can only hope King Garon does not make her kill innocents on her first mission….._

"Yes it means you can finally leave this drafty fortress. You must have been so lonely all this time, separated from the rest of the world…. But now you'll be free!" Camilla continued. This time, Corrin couldn't help but smile brightly at her.

"Isn't that wonderful! Now we'll be able to see you more often since you'll be living with us in the castle!" Elise laughed as she charged at Corrin and wrapped her tiny arms around her older sister.

"It it really is. Thanks, Elise. Wow, I'm finally leaving this place. Maybe now I can join you all as a soldier fighting for Nohr." Corrin laughed happily, thankfully not noticing the grim looks from Xander, Camilla, and Leo. And Karen couldn't blame them. While Corrin was an excellent swordswoman, she was still naive about the world. Being sheltered in a fortress for nearly her entire life did not mentally prepare her for the cruelties of the outside world. And Karen feared that Lady Corrin would suffer so much heart ache if she were to go out to the battle field….but….if went with her, then perhaps she could shoulder some of the burden.…

After all, she did not want Lady Corrin to know about the horrible feeling of planning ambushes on defenseless people, nor the feeling of killing a person in cold blood like the rest of them did. To see life leaving their eyes; feeling the body going limp in your arms….or the sick satisfaction that you finally killed someone and the guilt that immediately comes after. No….Princess Corrin was still innocent in matters like those. She wasn't tainted like Karen was….forced to be.

 _But…I rather have my hands soaked in blood instead of hers…_ Karen thought as Corrin continued to talk to Elise rather happily. _Lady Corrin….Lady Elise….in this dark kingdom both of you still manage to bring some light into our lives. And while Elise's role as a healer will never bring her directly to the front lines….Lady Corrin has chosen a path where she wishes to fight. I just hope…no matter what Corrin will not let war change her…for the worse….No…_ Karen thought as she hardened her thoughts, _Rather I will not let that happen._

"I shall inform the rest of the household of your planned departure." Karen muttered out as she once again bowed to the royal family. "Everything will be ready within the hour."

"Thank you very much." Xander smiled, "I know we can count on you to make sure everything is accounted for."

"Thank you my liege." Karen muttered one last time before she turned around and left the siblings to talk more details about the trip. After all, they had an hour before they leave.

"Everything alright?" A prim and proper voice asked as Karen finally descended the stairs. Looking up, she saw the silver—bordering on white—haired butler Jakob looking at her with a mild concerned. "Where is Lady Corrin? She hasn't come down for breakfast yet. And I made her favorite."

"She's sparing with her siblings." Karen sighed as she ran her hand through her bangs. "But more importantly, we need everyone to gather Lady Corrin's travel gear. She is to finally leave the castle."

"W-what?!" Jakob gasped in shock, "She's leaving? Well…that would certainly explain that old man's presence here…." He muttered as he rubbed his chin with his gloved hand. Karen had to raise her visible eyebrow at this. Gunter was here? Did Lady Corrin's news of her departure catch the attention of bandits or worse, Hodishian spies?

"We must get everyone to help Lady Corrin pack her things as well as ours. I do not know if we are to travel with her just yet. We'll know more once Gunter decides to make his presences known." Karen ordered as she forced herself to stray from such thoughts. After all, it was a bit presumptuous of her to think that anyone would attack the royal family head on like that. It was a suicidal mission and it could also spark a war that was so close to breaking out. "Can you retrieve Flora and Felicia? I'll find Lilith so she can begin prepping the horses."

"Why must I be the ones to find the twins." Jakob complained but began walking towards what Karen would guess as their likely whereabouts. "They hate me."

"I wouldn't say hate…." Karen chuckled as she remembered Flora's flustered face as she….a story for another time. "Now…..I suppose I should get my bag as well….but first thing first. Coffee. It's going to be a long day, I know it." Karen sighed as she made a beeline to the kitchens. If she was going to get everything done within an hour, she was going to need to be COMPLETELY awake.

It only took the five of them just over fifty minutes to finish prepping everything—a personal accomplishment for all of them. And they would be celebrating but with the royal family—and Gunter—standing just a couple feet away from them, they dared not break protocol no matter how hard it was. Gunter stood off to the side, nodding occasionally, as Lilith finally finished prepping all the horses for the royal siblings to ride—with the exception of Xander as he already mounted his horse—leaving three horses riderless.

"Who do you think will go with Lady Corrin?" Felicia whispered as she too noticed the three riderless horses. "I think Flora will go since she's such a better fighter than I am."

"I'm not sure honestly…." Karen muttered as Corrin began talking to the blue haired stable girl as she reached her horse. "And it's all Gunter's decision. After all, he has more experience when it comes to protecting the royal family. So whoever he chooses will probably have the abilities to not only fight along Lady Corrin without hindering her or at least be able to heal her."

"So then that must mean you'll be the fighter….and the other two will be her healers." Felicia muttered before crying out as her sister pinched her arm. "Flora!"

"Shush Felicia. We cannot be speaking like this in the presence of their majesties!"

"Sorry! I was just curious…." Felicia grumbled before a well known cough snapped every single one of their attention. As they stood up straighter—a habit the old soldier made sure to knock into them—they came face to face with Gunter's stern gaze.

"Flora, you and Felicia will remain here to watch over the fortress." Gunter grunted out as he turned his attention to the other two waiting patiently "Jakob, Karen and I will accompany Lady Corrin. Lilith will also join us to take care of the horses while we are at the capital. We may be gone for some time. Take good care of the place."

 _Always to the point._ Karen thought as the twin nodded at the order. _He never does waste his words….i wonder if he was always like this…._

"Of course, you may rely on us!" Flora answered as she bowed, not before elbowing her pouting sister—who probably wanted to go.

"I wish you safe travels Lady Corrin." Felica smiled as Corrin finally mounted her horse. Corrin didn't miss a beat and waved to the pink haired maid.

"I hope to see you both again soon. Just not here." She smiled brightly before she looked at Jakob and Karen. "Looks like we're going together then! I'm glad that I'll be spending more time with you then!"

"The pleasure is always ours." Karen and Jakob answered and they bowed simultaneously. As she turned her horse so that she faced her siblings, Karen and Jakob glared at each other as they saw the two remaining horses left for them. One of them was rather tamed and would listen to commands from anyone. The other however….

"Why didn't they give that horse to Lady Corrin!" Jaakob hissed as the horsed glared angrily back, stomping its hoof into the ground. "It only listens to her!"

"I think she got the other one. You know, the one that bites." Karen growled out as she tried to reach out to the horse only for it to try to bite her instead. "A lot."

"I'll do your share of duties for the rest of the month if you give me the other horse." Jakob begged as he grabbed a hold of Karen's scarf to prevent her from leaving.

"You still owe me for using me as a guinea pig for styling hair!" Karen hissed back. "I'm not riding that monster!"

"Karen! Jakob! You're wasting our time. Get on a horse and move it!" Gunter bellowed, causing the two retainers to wince.

"Whoever get to the other horse first wins. Cheating is allowed." Karen muttered causing Jakob to nod in agreement.

"Fair enough. I hope you enjoy losing."

"I hope you get bitten."

* * *

Karen sometimes hated the fact that when Jakob got competitive, there was nothing he wasn't willing to do to win. She should have seen it coming when she had allowed cheating. But of course, she had apparently too much confidence in her abilities that she underestimated the ones the royal butler had. Which ended up with her taking the ill tempered horse and forcing a smile for Lady Corrin to see whenever she looked back to check up on the two of them whenever they made camp. Thankfully, they were almost close to the Capital and Karen could hand off the damn horse to Lilith who could calm the beast.

 _Another win for Jakob….that makes us almost even in our scores then…._ Karen sighed as she tried to ignore the whips both her legs were receiving from the stubborn horse's tail. _I will get back at him damn it. He will rue the day he—_

"Something wrong dear Karen?" Camilla asked as she slowed her steed down to match the pace of Karen's horse only to barely dodge a snap from said horse. Karen could see the raised eyebrow the first princess of Nohr gave the horse and the retainer knew the feeling.

"Peachy….just peachy…"Karen grumbled as she struggled to keep her horse in check to only get another whip by its tail. "This horse on the other hand seems to have a vendetta against me." The retainer grumbled while the horse snorted in either agreement or anger.

"Well, then you'll be glad to know that we are near the castle and we can look at those marks on your legs." Camilla smiled as Karen tried to hide her surprise gaze. However before Karen could even ask how the first Princess knew about them—she as always made sure to cover them up whenever she dismounted since she didn't want Lady Corrin to worry much—a gloved finger rested on her lips to silence her.

"I know everything darling." She smiled sweetly, "So don't think of trying to hide anything from me. I'll find out eventually. Got that?"

"Yes Lady Camilia." Karen smiled softly as Camila gave her one of her own heartfelt smile usually reserved for Lady Corrin. "Thank you for your concern."

"Remember darling, we love you just as much as we love our dear sister." The light violet head princess smiled, "That's the kind of family we are. We care for each other and we love our retainers just as equally."

"I'm thankful for your kindness, you and your siblings." Karen smiled just as Elise called for Camilla. The eldest princess gave Karen one last smile before joining her sister, leaving the red head retainer to her thoughts.

 _And that is why, I will repay your kindness with my servitude and loyalty….but only to you and your siblings and not King Garon…_ Karen thought darkly as the castle finally came into view. And unlike her lady who marveled in awe, Karen couldn't help but let a small frown appear on her face. She knew King Garon was not a person who was kind or considerate so all Karen could do was hope that he would do nothing to harm her Lady, physically or mentally….but then again…..could she do anything to stop it? No one really defied the Nohrian king and lived to tell the tale.

"Isn't this exciting Karen! Jakob?!" Lady Corrin laughed as they finally reached the castle stables where several servants awaited for us. And it did not go unnoticed by Karen as she saw the frightened looks of the servants—most likely due to the fear of messing up something and getting punished severely for it. Some even had some fading bruises barely hidden away or had applied make up to make it less visible. "The castle is so big….bigger than the fortress that's for sure."

"Just stay close to us, Corrin." Xander grunted as he dismounted his horse just as several servants came by to take it away. "It won't do you any good to get lost before you meet father."

"R-right." Corrin muttered, most likely feeling the pressure of meeting her father officially in court. And that was without even knowing his cruel nature. "Lead the way Xander."

"Will you be alright here Lilith?" Karen asked as the blue haired stable girl awkwardly glanced at the other servants before calming down Corrin and Karen's horses. "I mean, I could ask Lady Corrin to stay—"

"I-I'll be fine." She chuckled nervously, "It's just a new place that's all. And I don't want to tarnish Lady Corrin's image if her stable girl cannot do her duties." Karen gave the nervous stable girl another look before secretly passing one of the two daggers Jakob had given her for her birthday—the first one she had in the fortress with the butler. Before Lilith could even deny the weapon, Gunter had called for Karen.

"Just in case alright?" Karen smiled as she winked at the girl before catching up to the group, making sure to keep the wince off her face as the whips marks continued to sting. Hopefully, after meeting with King Garon, she could go to an infirmary and get her injuries looked at. Damn horse.

"Did you give Lilith an extra dagger?" Jakob asked as he inconspicuously slowed down his pace so that he walked right next to her to talk to her without being over heard. "I saw how—"

"Of course. Do you think I would leave her that defenseless?" Karen whispered back harshly before elbowing him in the side. "And you are going to accompany me to the infirmary after meeting with King Garon."

"Wait why?" Jakob asked rather hastily as he looked up and down at Karen, looking for any visible injuries. "Did you get hurt? Who—"

"The horse kept whipping me." Karen hissed back, as she glared at him. "So you are going to help me bandage them up before Lady Corrin can worry." Jakob gave her one of his rare caring face—usually reserved for Lady Corrin, the twins, Lilith and even her—before frowning in shame.

"I'm terribly sorry about that…I should have—"

"Don't worry about it. We both agreed to the terms and I lost. Not to mention, I'm pretty sure the only person to have survived without getting whip marks on that damn horse would be Lady Corrin and possibly Gunter." Karen snickered softly as she could imagine the old man getting whipped once before he whipped the horse into shape with his orders. "You can be such an over protective brother some times."

"Ah, I'm not sure if that's a compliment or insult since being related to you would certainly be horrible." He scoffed but a small smirk on his face assured Karen that he did not mean it negatively. "But I suppose there is no one else better for the job, since I am the best butler there is. Being a brother shouldn't be any harder."

"Watch, one day you'll meet someone who can butler better than you and you'll come crying to me on how I jinxed it." Karen giggled just as Jakob opened his mouth to protest.

"I hope that both of you will not continue this behavior when we meet King Garon." A gruffy voice muttered behind them, immediately silencing the two retainers as they slowly looked behind them.

"Of course not."Jakob quickly recovered as he reverted back to the stuffy and rude butler everyone knew him to be. "We know not to shame Lady Corrin, especially in front of her father."

"Good, because we are here." Gunter chuckled as the two of them paled as they saw they had indeed reached the doors leading to the throne room. "You may want to stand by with the other retainers." He motioned to the other eight retainers standing off to the side

"Right…" Both of them muttered quickly made their way to the rest of the retainers—Karen smiled as she noticed both Niles and Odin—and waited for either the king or their Lady to call them. Even though she knew her Lady would be safe with her siblings, she wished that she could still stand next to her lady. As their Lady disappeared behind the large obsidian doors, she saw Jakob fidgeting under the stares of the other retainers before he stood taller just as a familiar face walked up towards her.

He had snowy wild hair and his right eye was covered with a black eye patch. Even though Karen wanted to know if he was blinded in his right eye she never really asked, knowing how it felt when people asked questions. And even though he never really confirmed that he had lost his eye, Karen had a feeling he did since he never questioned about her eye either. A mutual respect of some sort. While he was physically pleasing to the eye and his voice was just as soothing, he could be a bit of a pain….especially when he found a new victim to tease…or an old one.

"Hello Karen, you're legs are looking—"

"Please Niles, if you want to lose a tooth, keep talking." Karen smiled tightly at the archer as Jakob quickly stood behind her and without even looking back, the red head knew he was glaring at her….especially the way Niles smirked knowingly. Oh Jakob…you already dug into your own grave.

"You wound me Karen. Especially after we had such a heartfelt night for that one mission?" Niles chuckled suggestively, earning a growl from Jakob. She should stop him now….she really should…..but it was just too tempting to let Jakob suffer for letting her get the demon horse. "You certainly knew how to please."

"Oh all the—Karen!" Jakob stuttered as he turned onto Karen, his face just as red as her hair. "How do you know this ….this….vile…man."

"Vile?" Niles chuckled as he crossed his arms, "I might be that, but I consider myself as a man who's not afraid to be adventurous in certain acts."

"Niles. Please, you're going to make Jakob explode in embarrassment." Karen chuckled as she placed a hand on Jakob's shoulder. "Jakob, this is Niles. Remember, how I talked about the outlaw archer? Well this is him."

"Now I know why you left out details about his personalities." Jakob muttered, "I shudder at myself for believing that this man was honorable."

"Aww , you had a crush on me?" He teased the silver haired butler as he bristle in anger. "I'm touched."

"Niles, you already used up your quota." Karen chuckled, "Please stop harassing Jakob. While he does look cute when he's flustered, I need him composed if we are suddenly summoned into the Throne room." Karen smiled at Niles, challenging him to continue. Nine out of ten times it failed, but maybe with the threat of King Garon sentencing them to death for the slightest slip, he would lesson up.

"Karen! My Dark apprentice in training!" Another voice bellowed out, "How dreadfully glorious that we meet again! Tell me, does the darkness still whisper to you?" Karen had to suppress a sigh as a more familiar face appeared right next to the white haired archer. He wore a mildly different outfit meant for mages—yellow was substituted for black—and his blonde hair was not obscured by the traditional head ornament mages of Nohr wore. However, if one didn't have the patience—or tolerance—for his more…flamboyant way of talking, you could easily hate Odin. However, since he was a retainer for Lord Leo, that meant he was an exceptional Mage and Karen respected him for that. He helped her along with Leo to get her magic under control, but…..ever since then he had always called her his apprentice when she never remembering agreeing to such terms.

"Ah, Odin. It's nice to see you as well." Karen chuckled as she waved to the eccentric mage. "And yes, the darkness still whispers to me, telling me how wondrously dark you have been. Especially with the new curse you came up with recently." And sometimes it was so easy to talk to him, since all you had to do was either agree with his darkness nonsense or talk about naming curses or creating them. And she wasn't really lying about the darkness whispering to her. The voices never really left her alone so she was slightly telling him the truth.

"You surprise me again young apprentice," Odin cried in surprise and Karen could hear Jakob sigh in irritation. "With how in tune you are with the dark magic and the dark realm to know just how I have been doing!"

"Odin, please. It's too late for your theatrics." Niles sighed, "Besides, you will shame Lord Leo if King Garon hears just how obnoxious you are."

"Niles! How—" Just then the doors to the throne room opened, silencing every single retainer in the room as they quickly scrambled into a straight line. It would have been a comical sight if it was such a serious event. A Nohrian knight quickly came out, his eyes searching for someone before they finally landed to the pink and blue haired looking female and a flirtatious silver haired male. "You two. You are to help bring in prisoners we have recently caught snooping around the castle."

 _Prisoners?_ Karen paled, just as the two of them followed another set of knight, most likely to retrieve the prisoners. She could already picture what King Garon had planned for her Lady Corrin and it did not sit well with her. _No….he's going to make her execute them!?_

"King Garon has also requested that Lady Corrin's retainers enter the throne room as well." He grunted out, earning a sigh from Gunter. He too must have reached the same conclusion as she had and knowing how he felt for the princess, he too didn't want her to suffer. But they had no choice.

"Very well. Jakob, Karen. Do not disappoint Lady Corrin in there." Gunter grunted out as he grabbed a hold of his steel lance and marched towards the knight in waiting.

"We won't." They both answered simultaneously as they quickly followed his footsteps, too tense to even do anything else. Karen spared Jakob a glance and she could easily tell that he was just as nervous as she was, but most likely for another reason. He had never left the fortress like she had in order to train. The twins and Jakob were instructed by Gunter in combat and she gave them a quick lesson in magic before Elise trained them in the arts of healing. None of them had ever taken a life before and while she did not need to question Jakob's loyalty to Lady Corrin and would kill for her in a heartbeat, she feared how it would affect him later on.

"Karen….does killing—"

"It will not be easy." Karen muttered, as she interrupted her brother like figure. "And it may haunt you….but…"

"Rather us than Lady Corrin." Jakob answered with a sad but understanding smile. "It seems now I'll be able to understand your nightmares." Karen couldn't help but wince. She thought she had successfully hidden those from everyone at the fortress.

"Quiet." Gunter grunted out as they reached the large obsidian doors. "It's time."

"Yeah…." Karen muttered sadly to herself as she saw the royal siblings standing together before the king. "It's….time…"


End file.
